


Midnight Snack

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky goes looking for a snack and so does Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for In the Kitchen.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.
> 
> This one is kind of a sequel to [**The View is Fine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841964).

Bucky was in the kitchen, looking for leftover fried chicken. He had the refrigerator door open and was bent over peering into its lighted depths. He hadn’t bothered with the kitchen light. 

“Can I help?” Tony Stark asked from the kitchen doorway. 

“Do you know where the damned chicken is?” Bucky looked under his arm at Tony without ever standing up. 

“If it’s missing, I suggest ask Steve or Barton. Steve eats like a horse and Barton steals food for fun and practice.”

“Not Steve. He’s been, uh, busy.” 

Stark made a noise. Was it a snort? 

“We have lost time to make up for,” Bucky said as explanation. 

”Then it’ll be Barton. Go to his quarters and check his fridge.”

“I – it’s a little late to wake someone for leftovers.” Bucky stood. He wore only black sweatpants. His metal arm glittered in the light of the fridge. His long hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. He was almost as tall as Steve, certainly several inches taller than Tony. “I’ll make a peanut butter sandwich or something.” 

Tony started to go, then turned back. “Forgot that I came to see if there are any apples left.” 

Bucky nodded toward the table. “Hang out with me while I forage?”

Tony shrugged and looked at the apple filled bowl in the center of the kitchen table. He picked a large red one and polished it on his t-shirt. “Want one?” he asked Bucky. 

Barnes nodded and Tony handed the polished one back to him and chose another. 

“Were you really hunting the chicken?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. Steve was snoring away and I didn’t want to wake him.”

“The other night – uh – it was – thanks for letting me – watch.” 

Bucky grinned and sat down. He bit into his apple. “So did you and Steve…” he let his question trail off.

“Twice. We – yeah, twice.” 

Bucky got up, went to the fridge and came back with chocolate ice cream and a spoon. He opened the box and dipped out a spoonful. He held to over for Tony to taste. He did. 

“Mmm.” 

Bucky ate a bite, never taking his eyes from Tony. “Good?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Tony licked his lip, as he stared at Bucky’s mouth. 

“I need to taste you, I think,” Bucky said, matter-of-factly, as of asking if TONy if he wanted more ice cream. 

“Yeah,” Tony said again. 

That metal arm snaked across the table and pulled Tony across for a kiss. Bucky kissed him quite thoroughly, his tongue tasting the apple and the ice cream in the kiss. Tony made a sound when Bucky pulled back. Bucky got up and went around the table. He pulled Tony to his feet and embraced him. 

Tony’s hands explored his chest and shoulders, pausing to touch the place where the metal arm joined his body. 

“The arm is sexy as hell,” Tony said, kissing the place he’d just touched. 

Bucky smiled a little shyly. “Steve says that, too.” 

Tony laughed. “He would. I’ve seen what you can do to him with it.”

Bucky kissed him again. “I need to touch more of your skin,” he murmured as he tugged Tony’s shirt up and over his head. Bucky could feel Tony’s cock pressed against him. His own was just as hard. Tony hooked his fingers in Bucky’s sweats and slid them down. Bucky kicked them away and reached for Tony’s pants.

Once they were naked, Tony murmured, “God, you’re gorgeous, Barnes.”

Bucky locked eyes with him and dropped to the floor in front of Tony. “So are you.” Tony swallowed hard as he watched the shiny metal hand reach for his cock. “Jesus!” he moaned as Bucky’s tongue darted out to lick his head. “You’re killing me!”

Bucky took him into his mouth, holding him with his metal hand. Even though it was metal, it felt slick and warm as it slid up and down with Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucked and licked for several minutes, but never gave Tony a steady rhythm that enabled him to come. He also held him still and didn’t let him move. He let Tony slip free and stood, kissing Tony again and looking around the kitchen. The olive oil was sitting on the counter near the stove. 

“Don’t you dare move,” he told Tony and grabbed the bottle quickly and returned. 

“I’d think the olive oil would work on Bruce better – he is green,” Tony said. 

Bucky grinned. “But it’s you I want. Bend over the table?” he asked. 

Tony turned around and bent over facing the table. He closed his eyes and felt Bucky spread his cheeks. Tony gasped when Bucky’s wet tongue touched him, then that metal finger. Tony moaned out loud. 

“Like it, huh?”

“Yes!” 

Bucky fucked him for several minutes with the metal finger. He leaned down and kissed Tony’s back and pressed the finger gently toward the front, finding the place that made Tony feel like electricity ran through him. 

“Bucky!” Tony’s hands grabbed the edges of the table. 

Bucky kept the finger inside but moved closer so he could rub his cock against Tony’s thigh, leaving a trail of precome on Tony’s skin. 

“You’re making me lose my shit!” Tony ground out.

Bucky licked down his spine. “Good.” 

Bucky was about to the end of his tether as well. Tony was making him crazy and he was just holding on to his own control by his fingertips. He grabbed the oil and poured it on himself, then rubbed it up and down with his free hand. 

“Ready?” he asked Tony. 

“God, yes! Please, fuck me now!” 

He did, slipping his finger out and replacing it with the smooth, silky head of his achingly hard cock. He sheathed himself as slowly as he could manage until his abdomen touched Tony’s ass. He went still once all the way inside for a few seconds, trying to regain control over his body. He wanted to fuck Tony through the floor, but knew that maybe Steve was the only one strong enough to endure his full strength. 

He grabbed Tony’s ass and began to move, long, slow strokes in and out. He was enjoying the tight heat without pushing toward orgasm yet. He just wanted to feel Tony. 

Tony was not as calm. He reached under himself, trying to scoot back a little to free his cock from being pressed against the cold of the table. He needed to touch himself. He needed – god, he just needed. 

“Will the table hold your weight?” Bucky asked him.

“I think so,” Tony answered breathlessly. 

“Turn over to face me. I can help you.” Bucky pulled out as slowly as he’d gone in and Tony moved over onto his back, hanging his ass off the edge of the table. Bucky pushed back inside him and reached down between them to take Tony’s cock into his metal hand. The hand looked menacing, but Bucky had as much control over it as he had his flesh hand. 

Looking into Tony’s face made it a lot harder to keep himself from simply banging Tony into the floor. The table kept sliding forward and Bucky kept moving with it until it was pushed all the way over to the fridge. 

That position still wasn’t quite what Bucky wanted so he lifted Tony, staying inside him, and got on the floor with him. He had to bend Tony’s legs up a little higher to get his ass up high enough, but once the angle was right, it was perfect. Bucky’s control slipped fairly quickly as Tony moaned and writhed beneath him. He switched hands to make sure he didn’t hurt Tony. The heat from his flesh and blood hand sent Tony over.

“Feels so good - oh god!” Tony said as he came. 

Bucky leaned down over him and found his mouth for a kiss as he, himself, came, spurred by the heat and the feel of Tony’s body clinching tight around him, drawing him deeper, pulling his orgasm from him. 

He lay still on top of Tony, looking down into those dark eyes. 

“You okay?” he asked, since Tony was so quiet and Tony was never quiet for long. 

“Never been better. Might not be able to walk tomorrow though.”

Bucky kissed his cheek and slipped off of him. “Think we ought to clean this mess up?” 

There were apples all over the place, the chairs were overturned, and the ice cream carton lay melting on the floor. The table was against the fridge and there was olive oil all over the place. 

“Not sure how we’ll explain what happened.” 

“We can say Steve was sleepwalking,” Bucky said, leaning close to kiss Tony lightly on the cheek. 

They lay there for several minutes then cleaned up their mess and they both headed for Steve's quarters to crawl in the bed with him. He never even woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
